The Wolf that fell in love with Little Red Riding Hood
by TheShippingMaster
Summary: the story is not always what it seems and sometimes it is sugercoated and retold a billion different times that the original story is different. [I DID NOT COPY Rindol's TITLE, I HAD THOUGHT OF IT AND SAW THAT HE/SHE ALSO HAD THE SAME TITLE.] Disclaimer: My cover is made by the talented Ethereal29 on Wattpad.
1. Prologue

**Ok so this is my first try at a fairy tale remake that is not le fabulous Peter Pan so please, go easy on me if I dont have all the kinks right.**  
**This was inspired by Kagamine Rin and Len's song :The Wolf [that] fell in love with Little Red Riding Hood.**

Once upon a time, there was a King and Queen. The King and Queen of this kingdom had a fourteen year old son, Will. Will was a handsome adolescent, having beautiful dark-as-night hair matching his sky blue eyes. He was always smiling and making friends, turning into a pretty much perfect Prince.

But he also had friend, his friend was the son of the towns Sorceress. She was powerful, manipulative and overprotective when it came to her only child, as would most mothers do.

One day, there was a fatal accident and- well. It can't be explained here, so here we go.

* * *

**Will**

Damien and I were in the Dark forest, climbing trees. The forest smelled like wet leaves since it had just rained. I was laughing at Damien for staying about four metres below me.

"C'mon Damien! I'm sure a son of a Sorceress could do some magic himself and make him come up this tree!" I taunted teasingly, he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Shut up, your royal highness," He retorted, looking down at the ground. Both of us were already a length way up the tree until he spoke up again, "Maybe we should go back down, this is high enough." There was fear in his voice.

I lauged at him, "C'mon," but I could see that he was set on going back down. Relunctantly, I started to climb down.

Now this was tricky, the branches were slick in moss that had now become slippery. I could see that my dear friend was being extra careful on his way down. I laughed as I climbed down faster than him.

"Be careful, Will!" His voice shook, his head turning lightly to try and look at me. I held on to my branch and leaned back, smiling full faced at him.

"I'ts fine!"

Damien sighed and looked down his branch, suddenly stopping. "Will, look!" He pointed straight ahead and I paused. There was a pack of wolves, around seven or eight of them that I could see. But these wolves were none like the one's I'd seen. They were big and they were fierce, their snouts seemed to be in a permanent growl. Their colours varied from the darkest of shade black that the night's sky could never compare to, to the colour of the freshest snow.

I peered at them, suddenly glad that we were the one's downwind. I started to climb up to Damien's level and pressed a finger to my lips. He shivered and nodded, already trying to climb higher. I supported him from behind and looked at the wolves. They seemed like they could scale these tress with even a single jump.

I was brave, yes, I was a Prince after all and a Prince protects his people before anything else. But I was only fourteen. I was as brave as how a fourteen year-old get. Damien let out a small squeak as he lost his footing. I quickly grabbed his arm, the both of us holding our breaths as the wolves' heads shot up. The biggest one lifted it's head up, sniffing.

It was a beauty; dark grey with small streaks of silver. It looked intelligent, wise- even. Damien had his eyes shut, silently praying for his mother while I watched from between the leaves. This beast lowered its head and looked directly at me. I felt goosebumps explode all over my arms, the hairs at the back of my neck standing on end. It's golden eyes glared at me, almost challengingly. I felt a fear run in me that I had never felt before.

But I didn't back away. I kept my gaze with the alpha. What seemed to be forever, the beast clined it's head ever so slightly and barked at the rest of the pack, leaving this thicket of rock and tree. I let out my breath and poked Damien and he shot up, tears staining his cheeks,

"What- they're gone?"

I shook my head and flashed a shaky grin at him. "Yeah, they're gone." Damien started babbling and asking questions about how and I lied to him. One thing I learned from my father that a Prince should never do. "They just left, no Damien, they didn't see us."

We climbed down the tree and I waited for a moment, listening to the sounds around us. There was no indication of any wolf sounds, so we ran for it. For what he lacked in climbing, Damien made up for in running. He was metres in front of me, calling out for the guardsmen to open the gates. We rushed in and ran straight for the castle.

I sniggered as people wondered who I was and what I was doing with the Sorceress' son. I was wearing a commoners clothes consisting of a plain- but dirty - button up shirt and brown cloth pants. I even was wearing a set of Damien's shoes to fit the part even more. My face was dirty and so were my legs, the pants rolled up to my knees.

The castle guards let us in immediately, recognising me in my "commoner" state. We walked quickly to the throne room, where my mother and father were.

"Father, Mother, we- "

"Will, how many times have we told you not to dress as a commoner!" My mother sighed, shifting her brown haired bangs out of her face. She turned to my father and gave him an expected look which only made him smile sheepishly.

"But- "

"Will, surely you know by now how dangerous it is!" My mother continued. I groaned and tried to speak again.

"Your majesties, we saw a pack of wolves in the Dark forest!"

My father looked to Damien, suddenly with interest, "Wolves, were they... unusually big?"

Damien and I looked to one another before back at my parents, nodding. My father looked to my mother, his expression I couldn't read. But mother looked mortified. "Dire wolves," my father seemed to say as a curse. My eyes widened; I had learned about Dire Wolves and that they were rare now. Damien, being the son of an intelligent Sorcress, gasped.

"Are you sure? I mean," My father looked to me in the most scariest face I have ever seen.

"Will, you are forbidden to go back to that forest. It's called the Dark forest for a reason."

I opened my mouth to retaliate but my father glared at me. I shut my mouth and fumed. "Damien, you should go back to your mother." My father looked at him, trying to look friendly. But my friend had already hung his head and nodded, looking to me in farewell.

* * *

"Are you sure we can do this? I mean, your father, _the king_, had forbade you from doing this!"

I shushed him and continued walking. We were walking along a small rocky river, my eyes peeled out for those wolves while Damien's were on the rocks. We headed further downstream and it became so much more dangerous to walk.

Even I started feeling a bit scared. But a Prince can't show his fears and must stay brave for his people. I gave a side glance at Damien and grinned. He was only a few months younger than me but his company was the better than all I had.

I saw paw-prints on that ground and grinned determindly. Damien behind froze. "Hey, Will,"

"No, I found their tracks!"

He took off climbing and running back upstream, "And I found them!" He screamed. I looked behind and saw that a white Dire wolf was charging at us.

I screamed and scrambled up too. Damien and I ran and climbed as fast as we could. But when I looked back, I saw that the Dire wolf wasn't even putting up a real chase; it was playing with us.

* * *

The woman in red was screaming at us. My father had a arm out to protect me, he was yelling back at the woman. My mother sat on a chair, her hand over her mouth, scared.

I didn't understand what was going on, I couldn't even hear what they were saying. I just looked back and forth at father and the woman in red.

Then it came back to me.

Damien and I were running away when he slipped. His head cracked open upon impact on a rock. I remember screaming and that two commoners had found me screaming over his body.

The rest was a blur. I remember seeing the white wolf stare at me through the thickets, the golden eyes watching me carefully as I thrashed and struggled against the hold of the men.

Then the woman in red came in minutes after I had been returned to the castle. I had never seen Damien's mother but I could've guessed that this was her. Her hair was wild, as would I have expected from a Sorceress. Apart from her red dress, she had an array of accessories hanging from around her neck and wrists.

"He's dead because of your son!" was one of the things I managed to make out from her. I felt my stomach contract and suddenly my feelings came back like a tidal wave.

"It was that Dire wolf! Not me, but I did tell him to come along." I cried out, surprising the Sorceress. She looked at me with her red narrowed eyes.

"I am a friend of the royal house no more," her eyes rolled to the back of her head and a dark cloud surrounded her. My mother quickly ran to me and put a protective arm around me. "I curse this child to live out the rest of his life as a wolf!

"He will die at the hands of a woman in red," she looked at me and I felt a chill run through me. I realised that the spell probably meant her. The dark cloud passed through my parents and went in me. I felt myself change.

First, I felt this sharp pain where my tailbone would be, looking behind I saw a shdow of a tail grow. They my ears started to ache, I could feel them move from the sides of me face to on top my head. My parents back away both looking mortified. I saw my arms had hair rapidly growing, and that I started to hunch over instead of upright. I opened my mouth to try and yell but out only came a bark. I felt my body shift and adjust until I stood there as a wolf.

"Please! There has to be another way!" my mother cried, bringing her hands together. The Woman eyed me and my mother and sighed.

"Since you had been so kind to me all these years, I shall return this kindness. The boy shall live as a half human-half wolf and his curse CAN be broken, but only by an act of selflessness," the woman narrowed her eyes, "Although I shall remain the only person who should know the requirement of this act."

My mother let out a shaky breath and my father watched as I went through my second transformation. My back straightened and I felt the hairs on my body dissapear but I still kept my pointed ears, tail, claws and fangs.

The woman in red smiled, "That should suffice. He can either stay in this castle and be treated as a freak or he can go out and live with the animals, where he belongs." With that, the Woman covered herself in a purple fog and was gone.

* * *

**Narrator**

After that Will's parents hid him and escorted him to the entrance of the Dark forest. The Queen begged her husband to let their son stay with them, but he had said it would've been too risky. If neighbouring kingdoms found out what had happened to their son, they would be a mockery to the Royal society. Instead, they said that young Prince Will had died.

Will hugged his parents goodbye and walked calmly into the forest, letting loose of a few tears from the Queen's sobbing.

A few months later, the Queen had died from grief. Another year later, the King had died in battle against the Sorceress and her rebels. She had taken up more revenge on the Royal family and sat as the ruler of this kingdom.

Young Prince Will, all he could do was look at the place he called home get destroyed.

**Lol ok so I'm gonna introduce LRRH in the next chapter... hope you liked this sort of prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ehhhhhh yay second chappie :D My first review kind had me sad since it apparently said it was too cliche -thanks to a translator friend of mine- but i think that guy was an /rude word/ and he/she needs to read on or whatever.**

* * *

**Redwyn**

"Red, hurry up! The coronation for our new Queen is starting soon and we cannot be late!" My mother shouted from downstairs. I laughed as I put on a red ribbon in my hair.

"Coming mother!" I called out in my sing-song voice and skipped down the stairs. My mother looked at me as I emerged and smiled, "There's my little girl! C'mon, we have to hurry!"

We walked hand in hand on the way to the new castle; my mother told me that our new Queen didn't like the old castle so she burned it and rebuilt it in a day! I thought that this Queen might be a fast worker but my mother shook her head, saying that she would explain it to me when I was older.

I'm thirteen, that's old enough! The other people in my village were all wearing their nicest clothes, although the main theme that seemed to be around was red. Everyone had at least one red item, like me and my ribbon!

As we reached the castle, there was already a large crowed. My mother hoisted me up and pointed to a large balcony high up in the main tower. "That's where the Queen will emerge after receiving the crown properly." That last word seemed to have rolled off her tongue because her eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

"Properly?"

"Hush, Red my dear, the cermony is starting." My mother said. I peered and saw why everyone was wearing something red; the new Queen was drapped in a red cloak.

She had this smile on that I could immediately see was fake. But her eyes were sparkling, as if she had been crying? I frowned, why would she be crying? Was she happy to be Queen?

"-And so my citizens, on the anniversary of my son's death, I am now crowned your Queen!"

The crowed cheered. So that's why. My mother clapped and smiled. Every other adult had this plastic smile on their faces and some even hollered. I remembered that there was a "revolution" a few months before and they nominated her to be Queen. But I thought everyone loved her. Isn't that how you become Queen?

As my mother and I walked back, I looked at the wooden walls seperating us from the Dark forest. My mother told me scary things about that forest but all I wanted to do was see it for myself. Until a year ago, we were free to roam the forest.

Mother won't tell me what had happened.

I looked at the tall pine trees, expecting to see another crow but instead, I saw a figure that looked like a boy. He couldn't have been that much older than me. He stood on a branch, one arm around the trunk to support himself. I tugged at my mother's sleeve without looking away.

"Mom, there's a boy in the woods!" She looked down at me and smiled.

"There aren't any boy's in the forest, Redwyn, you're just imagining things."

I looked up at her and pouted. "There is!" I pointed to the tree, "He's right... there." He was gone. My mouth hung open and I stuttered. "B-but he was right there! I swear, mom!"

My mother laughed and ruffled my short blonde hair, "See, you were imagining him."

* * *

"Red! Hurry up, you have to make that delivery to your grandmother!" my mother called from downstairs. I sighed and got off my bed, grabbing my red cloak.

Ever since I turned sixteen, the gates to the Dark forest had been reopened for travel into the neighbouring kingdom. Something made the Red Queen change her mind about the gates.

As I reached downstairs, I combed my long hair and threw it behind me as I put my cloak on. I got my red cloak on my fifteenth birthday by my grandmother. When I first wore it, the local huntsman had laughed and called me the "Little Red Riding Hood". It had irked me then and now that he added "little" to my title. Then, the cloak had been too long, reaching the floor but now it rested comfortably by my ankles.

I tied the ribbon around my neck and left my hood around my shoulders, the front parts of my hair that were shoulder length barely scraping the hood. My mother was frantically sorting out the food in a small basket.

"Ok, my Little Red Riding Hood, take this basket, keep on the path designed for the next kingdom, don't wander off track and please, be safe!" my mother sighed, kissing my forehead.

I pouted playfully, "I told you to just call me Red Riding Hood! I'm not little anymore."

"You'll always be little to me." She sighed and ushered me out. I walked and waved to the neighbours and smiled at the gaurds and they saluted me out.

* * *

**Will**

Four years stuck as half an animal really does get to a person. I still had my commoner outfit on, although they were stolen over the years. It consisted of a plain white shirt and black vest with brown pants. I also stole some brown boots.

Three years the new Queen, dubbed the "Red Queen", has ruled my kingdom after killing my father and for what? Because her son had died.

I hung my head and the memory. It was _accident_. It's not like I wanted my bestfriend to die. I stuck my arms behind my head as I walked through the Dark forest -aka, my home- until I picked up an unsual scent.

Thanks to that Sorceress, I also got a wolf's nose in disguise with my human one. The scent wasn't a guardsman or a trader, this scent smelled . . . sweet. It smelled like the best thing in the world.

Intruiged, I followed the scent.

* * *

It took me about half an hour to track the scent to a newly paved road. I growled slightly at the new man-made product, my wolf senses angry at how the Queen destroyed a part of the forest floor.

I looked down the path and saw a flurry of red and growled, remembering the curse. I hid behind a bush and planned an execution plan. If it was that Sorceress, I'm going take every chance I can to take her down before she kills me.

I got into a pounce position and my ears perke up as they heard whistling. Whistling? I peeked over the bush and saw that it was a young girl instead. Her head was covered by her hood and she was holding a basket. As she passed me, I stood up and hid behind a tree. If she heard me, I wasn't sure.

I didn't have a hold on the whole "stealth" thing other wolves had. I took a wary step toward her and stepped on a twig. I winced and paused. The girl stopped walking but didn't turn. I held my breath, she started walking again.

I followed her for while, keeping my distance from her. I think she knew something was following her because she was unusually stiff. My ears picked up another sound from afar; scuffling and growling. But these growls weren't like wolves or any fox. It was something new.

Out of the bushes jumped a snowy mountain lion. It seemed to cackle as it pounced on the girl. The young girl dropped her basket, screamed and was knocked to the floor by the cougar.

I was on all fours and charging at the cougar, growling myself. The cougar held the girl by her hood while she was struggling. I bashed into the side of the cougar, causing it to drop the girl.

It and I wrestled; I bit it's neck and it gnawed and my ankles. We both were howling in our different "languages" and I could tell he was losing. I headbutted him in his nose and the cougar whimpered, backing away from me.

* * *

**Redwyn**

I was dropped from the mountain lion and caught my breath. I scrambled to my basket and looked through it, scouring for the knife. Once I found it, turned to the cougar and found it's paw caressing it's nose in pain. I squinted questionably at it and held my knife in front of me.

"Go away, cat, leave me alone. I have a knife!" I saided quickly, watching the cougar. It looked at me and rolled it's eyes. Wait, _what_?

"You're a stupid little human aren't you? A small knife like that can't hurt me." It sneered. My mouth fell open and my arms faltered.

"Y-you can talk!" It was more of a statement than a question, "Animals don't talk! I mean- what?" I let my bangs fall on my forehead as I stared confused at the cougar.

"Maybe your Red Queen isn't as amazing as she seems." What? What does the Red Queen have to do with this? I opened my mouth to ask this but the cougar had already scampered into the forest.

I let my arms fall to my sides as I stared at the paved road. I turned around to pick up my basket and food that I had thrown looking for my knife. I counted the fruits and pastry and realised that an apple was missing.

"This your's?" A voice came from behind. I turned around and screamed.

There was a boy. Well, he wasn't a boy, he had wolf ears and I think a tail, but he also had human features. He winced and his wolf ears folded down to his head.

"Sorry, if I scared you, but this apple is your's, right?" he seemed to be almost shy, backing away into the shadows after my scream. I tried to compose myself and nodded. He came out slowly and I put on a smile.

This wolf-boy thing had black hair and ears but his tail seemed to be a dark brown. He also had these striking, intense blue eyes that captured my breath away, being as vast as the ocean herself. He seem to wince at me observing him. He sretched an arm out and I noticed he had long fingernails- claws.

He seemed to be cautious of me, eyeing me everywhere. I slowly reached out and took the apple from him. My finger brushed his palm and I could feel him stiffen. I put the apple back in the basket and brushed my bangs out of my eyes.

"Thanks," He nodded and turned, walking away with his hands in his pockets. He seemed to slink away back to the darkness as I turned away. I continued walking along the path, although I was quite wary of the forest since the attack.

* * *

"Redwyn, dear! Oh do come in, I've missed you!" My grandmother said, her wrinkled face crinkling into a smile. She rushed around and cleared away her sowing and knitting equipment and sat down.

I smiled and placed the basket down on the table, "I've mised you too grandmother!" I took out the context of the basket and placed them on everal plates. "I love the cloack you made me, grandmother."

She laughed and waved her hand, "It was no probem my dear, red does suit you doesn't it?" she winked at me.

We talked for a few hours and soon she began her knitting. I was sitting near a window and stared out into the village. The village in this kingdom seemed so much more... happier. The Red Queen had several rumours surrounding her but my mother never let me hear them.

"Honey, would you please pass me the black yarn?" I got up and rummaged through the cupboard of yarn and pulled out a charcoal black one. It reminded me of that guy.

I passed it to her and kneeled beside her rocking chair. "Grandma, on the way here, I met somebody." she looked at me and I continued, "Well, he was more of an "it", he was- he was really a boy though..." Mmy eyebrows creased as I began to talk to myself. Gandmother laughed and took hold of my hands.

"Take a dep breath then say what you need to say, dear."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, suddenly seeing that boy-wolf thing in my minds eye. I bit my lip and exhaled, looking at my Grandmother. "I saw this boy who was also a wolf."

She stood straight up and had this unreadable expression. She walked to her dresser and opened a drawer, revealing piles of paper. She held them and then at me, I could see he was trying to control herself. "Grandmother?" she let go of them and closeed her drawer, smiling at me.

"Dear, I think your mother will be getting worried about you. I look forward to your next visit!" She hugged me and I stared at her dumbfoundedly. What just happened to her? I looked at her warily but didn't say anything. She waved me off with that crinkled smile of hers. I waved back and walked through the village.

This village was a lot more loose than ours. It seemed that everyone was happy with each other, even the Royal family in this kingdom seemed to be much more friendly and open. The Red Queen locks herself in the castle and doesn't come out. Some people had said she's a witch and she casted spells and brewed potions using the Royal house as an excuse for ingridients. I knew it was a bunch of nonsense but when the people who talked about it dissapeared, the talks stopped.

My village now had this weird uncomfortable happiness about it, as if we were trying to fool ourselves that we were happy. I was back on the path and felt a presence. I couldn't see who it was but I could tell that it was that boy.

* * *

**:3 Hahahahahaha yeah... hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! Yay people actually read this :D kinda...  
**

* * *

**Elena**

My ganddaughter, apart of this curse. My heart broke in two once I realised who the curse meant. That damn Red Queen. Damn her! I pounded my fist against the wooden cupboard I was leaning on and sighed.

"My dear Redwyn, your future is not as bright as I had hoped."

Four years ago, I worked for the royal family of Darkwood. Their son was the love of their lives. I had even been the nurse that brough him into the world.

Sitting down, I tried not to think about that day. The day that poor young boy was cursed. It broke the King and Queen's hearts to smuggle him to the woods and annouce that young Prince Will had died.

Soon after the Queen died, I quit. It was talk among the villagemen that a revolution led by the Red woman would happen. I couldn't get my family caught in the crossfire, so I begged Gwendolyn and Redwyn to come and move here to Firesword.

Firesword was a safe kingdom with an un-corrupted system. But my own daughter had laughed at my superstitions and stayed in Darkwood, now she afraid to leave.

The people in Firesword even knew what the Red Queen was capable of; she invited anyone who disobeyed her or did her wrong to her chambers. After that, no one ever saw them again. Some people talked about that she killed the victims, casting magic to cover up the evidence.

She was smart. I knew that well enough.

So as my darling Red left, I felt a pang of guilt and sorrow. _He will die as the hands of a woman in red_, oh how I wish it's not you, my sweet.

A tear escaped my eye.

* * *

**Narrator**

For weeks, Red's encounter with Will had shook her. Even the the way her grandmother had reacted scared her. She didn't tell her mother, god forbid.

Looking at her mother now, Redwyn wondered how she did it. Gwen raised Red all by herself, although there was help from her grandmother, and took care of her for sixteen years. Gwen had never told Red how her father died, and in return Red never asked. She was curious, of course. It was her father.

Gwen looked at Red for a second and did a double take, smiling at her daughter and stopped chopping the onions. "What is it?"

Red snapped out of her gaze and shook her head, "Nothing." Gwen eyed her daughter suspiciously in a teasing way and continued to make dinner.

"How was Grandmother's? Anything interesting happen?"

"W-what! No! Why would you think that?" Red stuttered, staring at the ceiling. She inwardly winced and sighed at her terrible acting. Gwen looked at her with a "what are you hiding" look.

Red grabbed her cloak and rushed out the door. She thumbled with the strings as she attached it around her shoulder, running out of the gates. She didn't stop until the Royal castle was the size of her hand.

Panting, Red leaned against a tree for support. "I should not have run that far." She scolded herself. She stood on top of a hill that overlooked the whole Dark forest.

There was a rustle in the bushes behind her, turning around, she was face-to-face with a shy smirk.

"Come to thank me properly?" his deep voice seemed to contrast his bright face. Red took a step back from Will and looked at him.

"Well, no- yes. No!" Will laughed as Red started to talk to herself. Shaking her head, she smiled at Will, "Thank you."

The young wolf-human grinned but his ears flapped back to his head as a pale pink crept up his face. Red remained oblivious to this and had turned back to the view of Darkwood.

"So what brings you to the edge of the woods? This is dangerous territory."

"You animal-things have territories in the Red Queen's domain?" Red sat down, spreading out her red skirt. Will lingered by the tree, feeling somewhat safer in the shadows.

"Animal-things? Really? Gee, thanks." Will joked, laughing. Red flushed and started stuttering an apology, only to be waved off by Will. "What's your name anyway?"

"Redwyn, how about you?"

Will shrugged and leaned against the tree. "Will," Red smiled and patted on the space next to her.

"That's a nice name." Red smiled as Will reluctantly walked out of the shadows and sat next to her. Looking at the Royal castle, Will sighed, he leaned back and shifted his body weight on his arms. Red followed his gaze and nodded. "The castle always looks so beautiful."

Will scoffed but pretended like nothing happened when Red sent him a quizzical look. "What you don't like the castle?"

"The castle: I love it , although the old pne was better. Who lives in that castle however," Will made a disgusted face and shivered remembering the Red Qeen's anger face, "Not so much."

Red shrugged, "The Red Queen seems... nice."

Will rolled his eyes as they both entered a comfortable silence. Red picked at her skirt and cloak, thinking of something to do. Will just stared idly at the castle, every once in a while he would reach up to grab a bird.

* * *

Red and Will spent the rest of that afternoon on that cliff. Red told the silent young man about her life.

"-And this other time! Oh, the Huntsman said he had seen the weirdest thing in the woods! He said that there was a man who was also a fox!" Red laughed at her memory, "I had been so young that I believed him! But mother had scolded him to not tell lies!"

Will stared at her, unsure of what to say to this girl. She seemed so flustered in this story that she forgot who she was speaking to. The realization hit her and she blushed.

"Oh- No! I didn't mean it like that! I mean, it sounded so silly at the time and I was so young- "

Will put a hand up and had a small smile, as if to say "it's alright". Still unsure, Red's eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"What happened to this Huntsman?" Will asked. Red perked up that he wanted to her to finish her story and jumped around t shift her seat.

"Well, he spread his stories in the local tavern. I heard that before the Red Queen was queen, she was this local crazy lady. Who was all about magic and freaky things like that," she gave an apologetic grin to Will, "and she took him somewhere. He hasn't been back since.

"Mother told me that that wasn't true and that the Huntsman had left for different village."

"What do you think?" Will laid down on the grass, his head supported by his hands. Red laid down next to him, watching the blue sky turn into shades of pink and orange.

"I'm not sure what to think."

"That's good."

Red's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "Good?"

"Yeah, you're thinking for yourself. Even if you don't know what that thought is."

Red propped her arm up and rest her hand in her hand, grinning at Will, "You're just full of advice aren't you?"

A fox emerged from the bushes. Red jumped up, holding a stick in defence. Will looked up lazily and his mouth opened.

"Ah~ James, you're back." Will got up and grinned at Red, "Don't worry Red, lil fox here's a friend."

Red glared at him then at the fox, who seemed to be shaking it's- his head. Throwing her stick off the cliff, Red crossed her arms over her chesta nd pouted.

"Your life is weird."

* * *

Red left soon after Will and "James" started talking. She reached the village at dusk and winced when she saw her mother's stern face glare at her.

"Redwyn, you are in big trouble!"

* * *

**Ahaha yeah... sorry this chapter is shorter than the others. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Narrator****  
**

From the depths of the caste walls, screams and green light errupted. The Red Queen had her wild hair thrown back in her scream as she recited an incantation. All the castle guards tried to get in, banging on the heavy doors, desperate to protect their queen.

"You are cursed to eternal damnation!" The Red Queen's voice coarse as she lifted her arms up and brought them down onto a commoner. A bright green light shot at the man and his own screams parred the Queen's.

He began to go through a transformation; his body hunched over. As he screamed, his mouth cracked, turning smaller as his body tore itself apart. His tailbone extended, red fur covering every part of him.

His teeth sharpened and whiskers formed from his sprouting nose. Then a bright light fashed before the man was replaced by a fox.

The Red Queen lowered her head, her smile sinister. The fox whimpered as it looked at his reflection, its ears folding down.

"Next time, you'll think twice before stealing anything. Now I banish you from my kingdom." Taking the train of her dress and dragging it around, she looked back and sneered, "go steal from somewhere else."

* * *

**Will**

"James!"

The fox's eyes snap open and his breathing regulates. I go on one knee and try to look at his face. His green eyes avoid mine; the only thing that gives any hint that he was human.

_What do you want?_ he growls. I frown.

"You were dreaming again."

He gives me a look, _No shit, your majesty_, he bows mockingly, his eyes never leaving me.

Sitting down and leaning on my hands, I roll my eyes at him. "Don't call me that, James. I haven't been the boy I was for a long time."

He smirks at me, giving me a unconvincing look. I laugh slightly but it trails off into silence. James gets up, shakes his fur and paws at his nose for a moment before scampering down the path.

I get up too, thinking about how I was going to get today's dinner. Just as I set off, I hear three sharp cries. My wolf detect exactly where it's coming from and I sprint there, my half wolf-self also inheriting abnormal speeds of a wolf's.

I get there in seconds and see the same cougar from weeks before. Catching my scent, it looks at me with James in his mouth. He's not dead, just passed out. I bare my teeth and he drops James, a sly smile appearing.

"We meet again," he smirked.

"That we do."

We circled each other, James limping to the side. I brought my claws forward, gaining confidence as the sun set. The cougar seemed to have notice because he smirked again.

Then I launch. Jumping, I went for his neck, biting down. He screams. I feel a rush of predatory glory rush through me as I hear his howls. It stirs a hunger in me, a lust for the power.

His teeth clamps down on my ears, scrambling for something to make me let go of him. It works. I unhook myself from his neck and let out a growl, my blue eyes looking ghastly in the dim light. The moon shines, a new spotlight for our small duel.

I brought my hand up and extended my claws out, scratching the cougars face, missing his eye by a breadth. He hissed and backed away, bringing up his caw to cover his face. I took steps back too, panting as I snarled at him, the corners of my mouth twitching up.

Its bright yellow eyes glowed, filled with hate. We both were about to pounce when James hopped in between us, his body facing the cougar whilst looking at me. I relaxed and stood lazily, glaring at the cougar.

It eyed the both of us, "Next time we won't have interruptions."

"I look forward to it," I nod. I watch as he walks into the bushes, climbing further up the hill.

James watches me, his snout set in anger, "'Thank you for saving me, Will' 'Oh no problem James, it was my pleasure!'" I sneer unintentionally. I see his eyes roll.

_Don't get yourself killed now._

Now it's my turn to roll my eyes. I manage a fake laugh, "Killed?"

_Will._

"Yeah, I get it." I face away from him, not wanting to see his intense glare.

* * *

**Redwyn**

"You don't just run off like that!" mother scolded. I hung my head and nodded, mumbling apology after apology. Her hands on her hips gave her a much more dominating figure, scary even.

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Little Red."

I frown at my mother's use of my title, but try to control it before she notices. Her flared nostrils calm down as hr eyebrows separate. Mother takes in a few deep breaths before adjusting her stance so she's less scary.

I clutch onto the chair, biting on my lower lip, waiting for her to say something. She places her hands on her hips and side glances me, her glance having a hint of mischief. I feel something I haven't felt since I was a child- a warm ticklish in the pit of my stomach that came whenever my mother found me.

This small rush of anxiety and excitement mixed together.

My mother's smile grows and then she laughs. "You are like your father in so many ways."

I sit straighter at the mention of my father. Mother doesnt notice and turns around laughing.

* * *

**Narrator**

"Gwen! C'mon!" a boy of ten years of age shouts from the top of a tree. A girl wearing a simple brown dress looks up, her worried face illuminated by the lantern.

"El, get down from there!" she whisper-yells, not wanting to wake up any of the huntsmen. She is easily a year older than the boy, her red hair fringing her pale face in neat bangs.

He sticks out his tongue at her and climbs down. Gwendolyn keeps looking around, making sure that none of the huntsmen arrive.

Jumping to the ground, Elliot's face is dirty and his hair is filled with twigs. Gwen laughs and cleans him up as they walk back to the villages. Gwen is about half a head taller than Elliot, acting as if she were an adult as she lectures him. He rolls his eyes at her but his cheeks remain a slight pink colour.

His blond hair shimmers in the orange flame of the lantern, casting beautiful shadows that dance on his head. Gwen always has loved his hair, hating hers since it was an uncommon colour, her mother always telling her that no one would take her hand.

"Why did you have to do that? The King doesn't want people to be out when the huntsmen are hunting, it could distract them or worse: attract the creatures!"

"I laugh at the creatures!" Elliot does a pose and throws his head back, a hearty laugh errupting. Gwen's lips curl into a smile as she tries to silence Elliot, her brown eyes laughing.

"You shouldn't say that, especially since your kingdom's animals are different to ours!" a flash of rememberance echoes in his eyes.

Elliot and his family are farmers from the kingdom over, Thornbristle, and comes to Darkwood every few years for the trade. Elliot and Gwendolyn met on the harbour, her family helping his to unload their shipment.

He looks at her thoughtfully and gives an apolegetic smile and shrug.

* * *

They arrive at her house, her family asleep. Gwen ushered Elliot in, blowing out the candle. As their eyes adjusted to the dark, they both walked upstairs. There was a small corridor, one end holding the larger sleeping quarter whilst the other held a smaller quarter.

They creeped along, Gwen praying to the Gods that they wouldn't step on a loose floorboard. Getting into her bedroom, they let out a breath of relief. Elliot wouldn't go back out until morning so he fell asleep on the floor.

A figure stirs in one of the two beds laid out, another set of red flaming hair appears. She's a lot more older than Gwendolyn, about five years more, being at sixteen.

She isn't as beautiful as Gwendolyn, nor as kind. She wakes up and rubs her eyes, glancing at her sister and her playmate with annoyance.

"Couldn't you two go and play in the trees in the morning? The stupid huntsmen are out searching for more Dire wolves. Don't wan't to be the ones who get killed instead, do you?" she sneers, her green eyes slits as she shows her buck teeth.

"Amalyn, please don't start now," Gwen replies with a sigh. Elliot's gentle snores send another look of annoyance to Gwen's way before Amalyn lies back down.

* * *

This time they're seventeen and eighteen. Gwen's red had grown down to her lower back, tied in a braid as she walked through the market, small basket in her hand.

She heard a whistle from one of the stalls and turned around, ready to give the person her worst glare when she was greeted with familiar blond hair and blue eyes.

"Elliot!" she grins and runs up to him, throwing her arms around his neck. He's the one taller this time, smirking as he picks her up. She squeals and clutches on to him harder, letting out a small laugh.

"Well look at you, Gwen! You look great!" Elliot said, his cheeks turning pink. Gewn looked down on her brown corset and skirt, looking back him shyly.

Something flutters in her chest, a feeling she never had before. Looking more at him, she realises how grown he is. His face had slimmed down, his jaw line much more difinitive than three years ago. His shoulder's broadened, giving him a look of a giant.

More than anything else, he's _handsome_.

"I was on my way to visit Amalyn, you remember her?" Gwen finally said, pushing down a creeing blush. Elliot makes a face and nods.

"Yeah, the ole witch."

"She's actually a sorceress, El." Gwen's defensive side rose for her sister. Their parents dissaproved of her lust to learn magic but when Amalyn turned eighteen, she became the sorceress of Darkwood, learning even more spells and curses.

Elliot rolled his eyes, "whatever, she's still a mean old lady."

"She was my age when she left home! She is a lot more determined than either of us to reach her goals!" Gwen argued. Elliot frowns but doesn't say anything.

* * *

"Amalyn, hey, witch!" Elliot called out in the empty apothecary shop. From the back, a moan could be heard and the owner comes out.

Amalyn is clad in a red dress matching her hair, her green eyes filled with annoyance. "You're back."

"Yeah I'm back! I can't believe you actually became a witch!" Elliot smirked and crosses his arms, glaring at Amalyn. She rolls her eyes at him and leans against her counter.

"Do you need anything, mountain?"

"Why did you learn magic?"

"What do you mean learn?"

Elliot stares at her, his mouth open. Amalyn keeps her cool expression plastered, lifting her chin in triumph. Elliot looks toward the door and leans to Amalyn, his voice hushed, "you bought the magic?"

The corners of Amalyn's mouth twitches up, turning sinister. Elliot gasps as the realisation dawns on him. The young sorceress cocks her head to the side, giving him a mock hurt glance, waving at him to exit.

Elliot moves involuntarily, her magic too strong for him to comply on his own accord.

* * *

"Did I miss it? I missed it didn't I?" Elliot rushed as he slammed into the room. They're now in their mid thirties, late for being parents. He paused at the sight of Gwen in the bed, a small bundle of towels in her hands. Her grin radiates. "Is that...?"

"Yeah!" she grins excitedly and glances down, her eyes softening. Elliot walks cautiously toward his wife, careful not to make a noise. He sits down beside her and glances at his daughter.

She's a small bundle of blonde hair, her eyes shut as the small hum of her breathing could be heard. Elliot's face hurt from his wide smile, unable to drop his sight of something he helped create.

"She's beautiful," he breathed, careful not to wake up the baby. "What do you want to call her?"

"Redwyn."

"Redwyn," Elliot smiles and nods.

* * *

"Please! She's sick and we need your medicine!" pleaded Elliot, covering the craddle of the crying Redwyn. Gwendolyn stands aside, a binding spell holding her in place.

Amalyn's face is void of any sympathy, even though she thinks back to her own son, who was two years of age now.

"That doesn't give you an excuse to _steal_." Amalyn spits out the last word with as much malice as she could. Elliot winces and Gwendolyn returns her sister's gaze with hate.

"Please, I'll take any punishment, just don't hurt your neice." Elliot tries to as much emphasis as he can, to try and make Amalyn see how wrong this was. Her red hair flares.

Then drops. She returns the pair's looks with a sneer, "alright, you'll get the punishment."

Elliot sighs before Amalyn starts to chant an incantation. The whole room shakes and a gust of wind blows around the sorceress. Gwen's eyes widens, not realising how powerful her distant sister's powers have grown.

Amalyn's hands glow green and Elliot shuffles closer to Redwyn, a protective arm over her cot.

When she speaks, her voice seems to be overlaced with a deeper voice, "Elliot of Kingdom Thornbristle, you are the first victim to Amalyn the Sorceress, the Great One of Darkwood, and are banished to a wolf." The green light that had been built up in her hands are now aimed to Elliot.

Gwen's screams are drowned out by the impact of the light hitting her husband. His transformation is fast, his silhouette one minute a humans and the next a great Dire Wolf's.

**Haha thank you who reviewed this! Whoo, long chappie again :D Just a kinda filler chappie that shows Red's parents past... idk man.**


End file.
